Series 7
The seventh season of the television series aired in 2003. There were twenty-six episodes narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and by Michael Brandon in the US. Episodes Emily's New Coaches A new engine named Emily arrives and uses Annie and Clarabel. This makes Thomas cross, and he and the other engines make Emily feel rather unwelcomed. Percy Gets It Right Percy warns everyone that a landslide might occur, but everyone is too busy to listen to him. However, Thomas is the victim of his ignorance as he passes that spot. Bill, Ben and Fergus Fergus tries to help Bill and Ben at the quarry, but they find him bossy. They ignore his warning to take care with the noisy rock crusher, which leads to a rockslide. The Old Bridge Skarloey nearly falls off a wooden bridge, scaring him from passing it again. Rheneas takes over his duty to cross it, but he'll have to pluck up courage when his friend is in danger. Edward's Brass Band An accident prevents Edward from getting to take the brass band. But when he's finally repaired, Bertie (his substitute) gets stuck in the mud. What's the Matter with Henry? Thomas and Percy don't believe that Henry is really feeling ill today. Luckily, Emily cares for her friend and helps solve what's hurting him. James and the Queen of Sodor Boastful James takes the opportunity to be grand by taking the "Queen of Sodor". But it turns out that this queen is in fact the name of a smelly barge. The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop Peter Sam is given the assignment of helping the Refreshment Lady choose a new location for a tea shop. But she only wishes to have a stand in each place... The Spotless Record Thomas plays a trick on Arthur, who has never been naughty or in an accident, by telling him to keep the trucks in order. But the trucks - and Thomas - ruin his spotless record. Toby's Windmill Toby accidentally causes trouble at his favourite windmill. To make matters worse, a storm destroys it. Toby wants to make up for his mistake by fixing it. Bad Day at Castle Loch While Donald and Douglas are pleased about Lord Callon's castle re-opening, they aren't too excited when they encounter something spooky that night during a trip. Rheneas and the Roller Coaster Rheneas wants to show the children a really special sight, but doesn't think anything around is good enough. Meanwhile, he stumbles onto a twisty and unsafe track... Salty's Stormy Tale Salty is hurt when he hears Thomas and Percy making fun of him. But that night, being the clever diesel he is, he stops what could've been a terrible shipwreck. Snow Engine Oliver detests snow, but Toad loves it. Oliver's grumpy mood leads him straight into being the new face of a snowman. He has to now spend the night in the stuff... Something Fishy Arthur is disappointed when the new line at the Fishing Village is given to Thomas - who hates fish. But Thomas' attitude leaves him in a mess only Arthur can help with. The Runaway Elephant Duncan wants to finish first, and ignores instructions to go slowly with the elephant statue. He regrets leaving without the brake van when the statue pulls him along the line. Peace and Quiet New engine Murdoch only wants some peace and quiet, which is something that's hard to find on a railway. The next day, he runs into a flock of noisy sheep on the line. Fergus Breaks the Rules Diesel tricks Fergus into going to a new job at the Smelter's, even though he's considered the pride of the Cement Works. But Fergus wants to follow the rules at any price. Bulgy Rides Again Bulgy is given a second chance at being a bus. But the hens still want him as their henhouse. They sneak back onboard and cause trouble the next day. Harold and the Flying Horse As Harold is on duty, Percy hears a story about Pegasus, the flying horse that will give rides at the fete. Percy and Harold both see the horse and help the fete when it gets stuck in a ditch. The Grand Opening Skarloey is upset about being late. Meanwhile, the hot air balloon the Fat Controller is on loses air. Luckily, Skarloey spots them and helps on his way to the grand opening. Best Dressed Engine Gordon scoffs as the other engines decorate themselves for May Day. But Gordon's cross mood leaves him with a banner strung across his boiler by mistake, causing trouble on his journey. Gordon and Spencer Gordon is jealous of Spencer, the world's fastest steam engine. But Spencer runs out of water on Gordon's Hill, making him the one in disgrace. Not so Hasty Puddings Thomas is jealous when Elizabeth is given the task of shipping Christmas puddings. But she slips on the icy roads, so Thomas has to help after all. Trusty Rusty Duncan ignores Rusty's warning about the old wooden bridge, for being "only a diesel". But Duncan runs out of coal on the bridge - just as it starts to fall... Three Cheers for Thomas To feel important, Thomas agrees to race Bertie. But during his competition, the load of medals for the children's competition needs to be delivered, and Thomas needs to do this job. Featured characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Salty * 'Arry and Bert * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Bertie * Bulgy * Elizabeth * Harold * Toad * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * The Refreshment Lady * Duck (does not speak) * Stepney (does not speak) * Terence (does not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * The Vicar (does not speak) * Jem Cole (does not speak) * Butch (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Duke (stock-footage cameo) Characters introduced * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Sodor Brass Band * Lord Callan * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) Trivia * This season has the most stock footage used. * This season has the most episodes broadcast out of production order. Goofs The episodes of this season are listed in the completely wrong order on the "Complete Seventh Season" DVD. "What's the Matter with Henry?", "Bulgy Rides Again" and "Salty's Stormy Tale" are all placed before "Emily's New Coaches". So in this case, Emily was loan to the Fat Controller's Railway before she was properly introduced. Likewise, Murdoch was first seen in "Best Dressed Engine" before he was properly introduced in "Peace and Quiet". Category:Television Series